


A Boy's Night Out

by lea_ysaye



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_ysaye/pseuds/lea_ysaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig meets his fellow cast members for the first time, and gets more than he bargained for...</p><p>The beginning of a RPF I wrote in 2003. I never continued with it, but it's a nice enough first kiss story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy's Night Out

_Turn the lights down low_

_but this I must say_

_through the gloom of the night_

_you were nice and slowly moving over towards me._

Craig was a little nervous when he arrived at Orli's house. This had only been his second day on set and he barely knew the other actors so far. But his fellow elf had invited him to his birthday party and Craig had accepted. This would be a good opportunity to get to know the others. 

He rang the doorbell and waited. Only a few moments later the door flew open and an apparently already quite intoxicated Orlando stood in the frame. He swayed slightly and tried to focus on the person before him. When he recognized Craig a broad grin lit his face. 

"Parker, it's you. Hey, everybody, it's Haldir!" He turned around and Craig could see many of the others over Orli's shoulder. Then Orli beamed at him again. "Good to see you, mate. Come in and grab a beer, as long as there is some left." 

He stepped aside and motioned Craig inside. Craig walked past Orli into his crowded house. He looked around, still slightly nervous. Many faces looked at him, most of them still only vaguely familiar. But everybody was smiling and there were friendly shouts of welcome. 

Craig waved vaguely at the room. "Hi everyone." Then Orli was with him again. He offered him a beer which Craig took gratefully. Now he had at least something to occupy his hands with. 

"Come on Parker, don't be shy," he now whispered in his ear. Then he patted Craig on the back and jumped away, over to a group of young men which Craig recognized as the hobbit actors. One of them was called Elijah… 

He let his eyes wander once more while he moved away from the center of the room to the sidelines. He settled himself against the wall in a not so well lit corner to observe. Usually he wasn't all that shy but all these new people who already knew each other quite well intimidated him. He felt like an intruder, so he decided to be the observer for a while longer. 

It seemed that most of the main cast were here. He could even see Christopher Lee, sitting on a nearby couch and chatting with Ian McKellen. He knew these two because he had already seen them on the big screen and he really hoped to get a chance to talk with them some day. _If I'll ever have the guts,_ he thought wrily. 

Ian was sitting next to a good looking young man with dark hair who seemed to be glued adoringly to every word the older one spoke. Craig smiled to himself. Orli had already told him the latest gossip; how the famous Ian McKellen had gotten himself a gorgeous young New Zealander by just walking down the street a few days ago. Nick was his name, if Craig remembered correctly. For a second he bemoaned his bad timing and asked himself where he had been when this distinguished gentleman had been out hunting for a boyfriend. 

His eyes then wandered over to Peter Jackson who was listening intently to the antics of John Rhys Davies. Craig could almost understand what the British actor was saying because his sonorous voice carried quite a bit. There were several ladies with him, too. The portly Englishman seemed to have quite a pull with women, they were admiringly assembled around him, laughing heartily at his jokes. 

Craig decided that he could maybe start there with getting to know people. He already knew Peter, after all, and he could just go and stand there with him, listening to Mr Rhys Davies' stories which promised to be very entertaining, too, considering the sheer number of interesting films he had done so far. 

He had already pushed himself off the wall, beer still in hand, when he felt somebody's eyes on him. He turned slightly and saw a dark-haired man looking at him intently. When the man realized that Craig was looking back now he smiled, and winked at him. 

Craig was puzzled for a moment. He had seen this man before, this morning when he had gotten on set. Then he had been in his Strider costume and Craig had very much liked what he saw. He felt himself flush now when he remembered what had been his thoughts that morning. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off this man. Unfortunately they had been shooting with two different units this day, so there hadn't been a really good chance to indulge in the fantasies that had automatically popped into Craig's head. 

Now the dark-haired man said something to the one he was standing with. The other, being blond and quite good looking as well, smiled and nodded. The dark one now walked into Craig's direction! Craig flushed even more, and had some difficulty controlling some other body function as well. 

 _He is going to complain about my staring this morning!_ was the first thought that popped into his head. Then he scolded himself for those ridiculous idea. The man probably just wanted to ask him for a cigarette or something… 

Almost. "Hi, I'm Viggo Mortensen. You are Haldir, right?" 

It took Craig a few moments until he was sure enough of his voice to answer. "Craig Parker. Yes, I'm this elf…" _Stupid answer, really_ , a little part of his brain mumbled. But Viggo didn't seem to mind. He smiled warmly at Craig - and put a hand on his arm. 

"Would you like to go outside for a smoke?" he asked then. All Craig was able to do was nod. And smile inanely… He followed Viggo across the room, where an open glass door offered access onto a huge veranda. He wondered briefly why they had to go outside for a smoke, he had seen Orli and the hobbits smoking inside all the time. Not that he minded much, to be on a dark veranda with this handsome man… _Get a grip,_ he told himself _, he probably really only wants a cigarette._  

Craig's eyes needed a while to adjust to the dim light outside. He could only see vague contours of Viggo, who was standing on the far side of the veranda now. He went over to stand next to him. 

For a few moments nobody said a word. Then Viggo took a deep breath. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" Craig nodded, but then, since he wasn't sure if Viggo could see him, he said, "Yes, very." And then, "Listen, Viggo, I don't even smoke…" 

He could barely make out Viggo's face when the other men turned towards him. "Neither do I." 

Their faces were very close now, and despite the darkness Craig could see that Viggo smiled. He meant to see a certain glitter in the other man's eyes, too. He took a deep breath to say something but in that instant Viggo's lips touched his. 

Craig was kind of shocked, but only for an instant. Then he leaned into the kiss that got more and more intense. He could see many colors behind his eyes and only realized after some seconds that he had been holding his breath so tightly that everything was already quite swoony. He made a conscious effort to relax and concentrated on the wonderful sensation. 

Viggo tasted of beer and whiskey and a unique manly sweetness. Craig felt his heart leap, felt waves of pleasure running up and down his bloodstream. He could hear Viggo's breath quicken, felt the man's hands on his hips, then on his ass. They were roaming and sqeezing, and Craig felt himself getting very hard. 

He responded to the roaming hands with letting his own wander, over Viggo's chest, up his throat until he found his rugged, stubbly face. He buried his hands in Viggo's hair, then moved them slowly down to his neck, and onto his chest again. His fingers started to unbutton Viggo's shirt then, sneaking their way inside, down the firm chest, feeling the coarse hair.

The older man moaned now, pressing up against Craig firmly. He could feel their erections rubbing together, and the thought that Viggo got so aroused by him made Craig weak in the knees. 

Then Viggo broke the kiss abruptly. Craig gave a sound of protest but Viggo put a hand on his face. "Later, love, later. Let's just decide quickly: Your place or mine?" 

"Since I just moved into my apartment and everything's still a terrible mess, I'd opt for yours." Somehow Craig had difficulties focusing on the topic at hand, the only thing he was aware of right now was his throbbing cock. He'd have even agreed just to go down to the beach quickly, and have a go at it there. 

But Viggo still seemed able to concentrate on a basic level. "Good, my place then. Everything we need is there anyway. I'll drive." 

With these words he pressed a quick kiss on Craig's mouth and took his hand. But it seemed to Craig they were forgetting something. 

"What about the others? Shouldn't we tell them we're leaving?" 

"I already told Sean we wouldn't come back. He'll tell Orli." 

The meaning of those words only slowly reached Craig's brain. "So you already knew…! Viggo, you are quite sure of yourself." 

Viggo didn't seem embarrassed. "I didn't really think you would turn me down. Not after you couldn't take your eyes off me that morning." 

He now pulled Craig down some stairs on the side of the veranda. Feeling his face flush again, and grateful for the darkness now, Craig followed.


End file.
